Elements
Elements are a part of either weapons or rings in Infinity Blade and Infinity Blade II. They boost your weapons power and can cause high damage to your enemies. __TOC__ Types of elements There are currently 8 types of elements. Each has their own way of causing damage. The swords can have different effects though, as will be explained below. Fire-causes direct damage added to each attack Ice-causes direct damage added to each attack Shock-causes damage over time (amount depends on how many times you attack them and use of combos) Poison-causes damage over time (amount depends on how many times you attack them and use of combos) Drain-does not cause extra damage but heals you based on its power. Dark-causes direct damage added to each attack Light-causes damage over time (amount depends on how many times you attack them and use of combos) Immunities Enemies may be immune to certain types of attacks based on their preview screen. All symbols on the right side are elements they will not recieve extra damage from. The sword will have no extra effect and the rings will have a limited effect on them (one-tenth of normal damage) It is recommended you do not use elements that enemies are immune to when battling. All enemies can have immunites while The God King will have immunites to all elements after you beat him once. Super-effectives While enemies have immunities to elements, they also can be damaged more because of them. Super effectives are when an enemy is immune to one element but another "counter" element is given more power. This makes your attacks 50% more powerful. Most elements can have an opposite element that will result in a super effective. For example, if an enemy is immune to light, but not dark, dark powers will cause 50% more damage. This works the same for Fire/Ice, Shock/Poison, and Water/Wind. Use super effectives to your advantage. Sword example: Dragoor Blade 160 damage+100 fire damage=260 damage with no ice or fire immunity With ice immunity: 160 damage+100 fire damage+50 super effective damage=310 damage Ring example: cog light 5: possibly 4000 light damage with no dark or light immunity with dark immunity: 4000 light damage+2000 super effective damage=6000 damage Use super effectives to your advantage and make fights easier. A complete run down of all the elements, and their characteristics. *Fire burns directly against the target. Its opposing element is Ice. *Ice hits the nervous system with direct force. Use Fire to counter any defences it'll garner your opponent. *Water flows with gradual circulation, soaking machine and life force over time. It has an aversion to Shock. *Shock dumps electricity into the body, delivering slow and painful sensations to its victim. Water will short Shock out. *Poison entering the bloodstream must be treated with medical practices or healing magics, or the attacks it makes on the imbiber's blood cells and organs will wrack him/her with pain and eventually kill them. As it is more chemical than element, it cannot be mitigated. *Crystal directly delivers its priceless payload to cause grievous harm to any victim it cuts. Crystal, being a mineral, has no aversion to any element. It is the only element, other than holy, which no enemy is immune to. *Light blinds the eyes of its viewer and sears the unholy over the course of time. Seek shade or shun it off by invoking the shadows of Dark magic. *Dark entropy can make the opponent question its psychology, become frightened and lose the will to live. This results in a slam of mental pain with force hard enough to kill even a grown beast. Cast out its immoral power with the forces of Light. *Holy blessings heal you and inflict the same amount of damage to the opponent. It is the other element that no enemy is immune to, other than crystal How to calculate light, poison, and shock damage Light, poison, and shock cause damage over time rather than adding the the swords power per hit. This is how it works. Example, poison scythe: 160 poison power 10% of poison power per hit up to 10 hits 16 poison power per hit. Also, with more hits, the poison lasts for longer, but only up to 14 times 1 hit=8x16 2hits=10x32 3hits=12x48 4 hits 14x64 5 hits 14x80 and so on. The same works for light and shock. However, kraken only has 8 shock power. so 1 hit=1x8 2 hits=1x10 3 hits=2x12 4 hits=3x14 5 hits=4x14 7 hits 6x14 8 hits=6x14 9 hits 7x14 and so on Additionaly, huge hits count as 2 hits, mega hits count as 2.5 hits, and ultra hits count as 3 hits. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics